Faedra Lerman
Faedra Lerman is the son of Urven, and Rhaellia Lerman making him a member of House Lerman. History Early History Death and Destruction : '' "The world was already dark before that day. I felt it happening all around me, and as the floor shaked from them moving on the floor below us, I just held Ashley tight. I knew what was going to happen to her, and I knew I couldn't let her die. I would do everything I could to keep her safe."'' : -Logan Lerman On the day of the retreat of Bill Lovie out of Lucerne his supporters had been warned that he might be forced to abandon Lucerne and if this happened they should leave. Urven as one of the closest people to Bill Lovie had been warned, and this led to him warning his followers of whom were advised to flee Lucerne otherwise they would face retribution from William Lovie III. who was out for blood. For the most part all of House Lerman would listen to his call for retreat, but when Urven told his family he was moving the house to meet with Bill Lovie his wife resisted this move. Urven for the first time was resisted, and he reacted the same way he did when Wren had resisted his moves, and this resulted in a brutal fight between husband and wife which was interupted briefly by Krandell of whom tried to stop his father. Krandell was helpless to stop his father and with his resistence gone Urven would be free to go back to hsi wife, and Rhellia would be killed during their argument, and upon seeing his mother killed Krandell struck his father. Father and son would engage in a brutal fight, and it would only be stopped when Krandell fell to the ground dead from a knife wound leveled against him by his brother Faedra Lerman. Escape : '' "The escape from Lucerne wasn't something I ever want to go through again. Horses chasing us as we tried desperatly to run away from the things we had done. My brother screamed with a fiery scream that sent chills up my spine as he engaged those chasing us. The only thought that kept me moving was the fact that I had to keep my sister alive."'' : -Logan Lerman The moment that the call went out to round up the members of House Lerman it was Urven that called the family to a quick meeting where they decided as a group that they needed to leave the land and follow Bill Lovie into his exile. Several members of the leadership of House Lerman resisted this call and they were quickly executed, and thus the remainder alerted their servents and families that House Lerman and all of its controlled members were leaving the Valley of Lucerne. As the house abandoned the land it was the insanity of Faedra Lerman that would leave them nearly destroyed. Following the murder of Krandell it was Faedra that had fallen into first depression, and then eventually his mind had shattered in order to survive and he became a dark man with severely distrubed thoughts. These thoughts would pull him towards his sister Ashley of whom he begin to intimidate and threaten on an almost constant basis. The only thing that protected her was the fact that she was protected by both her brother Logan, and the Dragon Knight Paul Modin of whom had come to love her as a daughter. : '' "He walked up and just stabbed him. There was no reasoning with him. Screaming at him as he moved he had little to no recegnition on his face. I looked to Logan to help me and I saw him cowering in the corner in utter fear and dispair. I wanted to not blame him for that but his weakeness would ruin so many lives."'' : -Ashley Lovie As House Logan exited the lands of Lucerne it was the actual Lermans themselves that were some of the last to leave and Ashley would remain in the home of Paul Modin alongside her brother Logan of whom both wanted to remain behind and escape their family. Faedra would learn of this through a servent and would arrive at Paul's house, and as soon as Paul opened the door it was Faedra that stabbed him through the head and begin killing Paul's family while Logan fell to the ground too shocked to even move. As Faedra raped and murdered Paul's youngest daughter it was Logan that pulled Ashley out of the house and towards the escaping horses. He would hide her in one of the carriages, and then he rode inside the carriage to conseal her even more. As people heard the screams from Paul's home the call to stop House Lerman went out, and House Lerman escaped only an hour before they were surrounded by a lot of people. Everyone believed Faedra would be dead but days after they were out of Lucerne he arrived at the meeting point and was covered in blood from the people he had killed escaping. : '' "It was all ruined, and our survival was now all I could focus on. I hid her everywhere I could, but in the back of my mind I understood it was just a matter of time until someone discovered that she was hidden in my room."'' : -Logan Lerman Logan stayed alongside his sister Ashley as they made their way to Orleans and upon arriving there he tried to protect his sister as the men of the Circle of Magi became more and more wild in their desires. Logan failed in his attempt as when he was taking some of the more normal men on secret gatherings to try and organize themselves, his sister was captured from her hiding spot in his room by his brother Faedra and then locked in a dungeon deep in one of the many forts throughout Orleans. His brother taunted him into believing that she was dead, and this basically destroyed his will to resist, and following this he became steadfast in his duty of gaurding the sothern gate, and organizing the food production within the city. Family Members Relationships Category:House Lerman Category:People Category:Human Category:Goth